


Mickey's OTP Month 2.0 (discontinued)

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, adds generic vanilla tags to make this easier for people to find, cuz I'm a kudo whore and I need attention, eruri - Freeform, face fucking, for more in depth warnings look at hte beinining of each chatper, old men yaois, otp month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri NSFW OTP Month, because I'm shipping them more and more and these old men are ruining my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddling

Levi claimed he didn’t like cuddling. Erwin didn’t press it.

He told him it was unnecessary, sweaty, and he didn’t feel like having Erwin's dick pressed against him. There were too many limbs and sometimes morning breath was involved, and god if there was one thing Levi couldn’t fucking stand it was morning breath (Erwin has the worst, and Levi never hesitates to complain about it every morning). If clothes were on cuddling felt restricting. If clothes were off then it usually led to sex. Not that Levi minded as much as he complained, but that was besides the point. He stuck to his opinion on hating and no amount of pleading and whining would change his mind.

Erwin didn’t try.

Because it was Levi who crawled next to Erwin when they watched movies together before bed, wrapping thin arms around his boyfriend's in the haze of sleepiness. He’d nuzzle into his chest and hum contently. Erwin used to point it out. Levi would scowl and move to the other end of the couch. He had an image to uphold. Erwin learned to keep quiet and enjoy it while he could.

It was Levi whom Erwin cradled after sex, the smaller man all but purring against him. If Erwin fucked him good enough he was all but boneless after. He’d cling to his boyfriend shaking and breathing heavily, eyes lidded, mouth parted, and Erwin had a hard time trying not to drag his boyfriend through another round. Levi would make Erwin wrap his arms around him and hold him until he fell asleep. The blond used to joke about that, but when Levi would refuse to talk to him he’d realize that maybe it was better just to shut up.

It was Levi who wrapped his limbs around Erwin while they slept. He always took big spoon. The only image that came to Erwin's mind was a koala, Levi was koala-ing around him. He learned to keep still, because if he moved sometimes Levi moved too, and then he’d be at the edge of the bed and out of reach.

Erwin used to think his smaller boyfriend complained about it just to complain. It wasn’t until they’d been dating for over a year that he finally realized. Levi didn’t want to appear weak. He didn’t want to rely on physical affection to sate the human desire for attention. He didn’t want Erwin to think of him as a lesser person for needing physical reassurance.

Levi claimed he hated cuddling, but Erwin knew better, and he loved him that much more.


	2. Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi likes to bite because he's an asshole

Making out with Levi always involved teeth, he was as nippy as his attitude.

Erwin hovered over him, pulling away with a wince when Levi bit down exceptionally hard, “You’re fiesty today.”

“Had a rough day at work,” Levi grumbled, tangling his hands through Erwins blonde hair and bringing him back down. He didn’t kiss him back immediately though. Instead he chose to peck along his jaw, biting down when he felt like it, as he whispered, “The kids were being brats again.”

“The showers still running, you should probably hop in.”

Levi scowled, “Fuck off. Let me kiss you a little longer.”

Erwin only chuckled as he gripped his sharp jaw and pulled him back into a smothering kiss. Levi moaned into it, tightening his grip on his boyfriends hair, and arched up into him. His bare crotch rubbed against the rough fabric of the blond’s jeans and he moaned softly, trying to grin into him harder. Levi was too exhausted to do anything more than just make out, so even though Erwin felt himself growing hotter with every passing second he didn’t make a move. He just ran his hands down Levi’s bare chest and grabbed at his hips to pin him to the bed.

“You have no idea how much I want your cock,” Levi moaned in his ear.

“By the time we get to the good part you’ll have fallen asleep,” Erwin retorted. He smiled down at him softly.

Levi squirmed unhappily. “Fine. Get off me you big oaf, I’m going to take a shower.”

Erwin rolled off of him with a laugh, “Nap afterwards, you look like you need it. If you’re still down to fuck later then we can.”

Levi only gave a small salute before walking into the bathroom.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Did we get to the actual smut? OH YES WE DID  
> I bring to you baby eruris  
> Warnings - Actual butt sex.... honestly its super vanilla I don't know what to warn you about

It was on the way home from high school when Levi finally found the courage to say what was on his mind. “I want to do it.”

Erwin looked away from the road and towards Levi, surprised at the sudden outburst. “What?”

“Have sex,” Levi squirmed in his seat and looked outside. “I want to have sex. I’m tired of pussy footing around it. You never push for it, never ask, whenever I think that we might be finally getting somewhere you stop.” It was hard to believe Erwin still wanted him, but Levi didn’t mention that.

“I thought,” Erwin looked back towards the road and frowned. “I thought maybe you didn’t want to yet. I didn’t want to push you into it.”

“We’ve been dating for six months and I’m getting tired of my vibrator. You wouldn’t be pushing me into anything.”

Erwin sputtered at the mention of the sex toy, swerving before he got control over the steering wheel. He should be used to Levi’s blunt behavior by now but there were some things that still took him by surprise. “O-Okay.”

“So its settled then,” Levi looked at him from the corner of his eye, judging his actions. “We’re having sex.”

**  
  
  
**

Erwin wasn’t a virgin. That’s not to say he had gotten around a lot but he had enough experience to know what he was doing. Levi, though, was whole new territory. All of his partners had been submissive, and Levi was just the opposite. Maybe thats what attracted him to the brunet in the first place, the fact that Levi let Erwin know what he wanted, how he wanted it, and how he was going to get it. He refused to be pushed around and did most of the pushing.

So when Levi pulled Erwin into his bedroom he might as well have been a virgin.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him, gauging his stuttered reactions and shaking hands. “If you don’t want to have sex just say so.”

“No-!” Erwin said quickly, catching himself and scratching the back of his neck nervously. “No, its not that.”

“Then come on,” Levi grabbed the lapels of his jacket and stood up on his tip toes, “Show me what you got.”

Before Erwin thought himself to death he leaned down and caught Levi’s lips. He settled his hands on his boyfriends small hips, before a thought had him pulling away suddenly. “When does Kenny get home?”

“Not until late,” Levi rolled his eyes. “We have all the time we’ll need.”

Levi leaned up and kissed Erwin, biting at his lips and pulling at his hair. The blond groaned into his mouth, reaching up to grab Levi’s hands and hold them to his chest. Levi whined against him.

“Come on, I’m getting impatient.”

Sex with Levi was definitely going to be different.

Levi pulled him towards the bed, falling backwards onto it and scooting towards the middle. He raised an eyebrow at Erwin. Erwin stayed rooted where he was though choosing instead to watch the way Levi stretched across the sheets. He crooked a finger at him,“Come on you big oaf.”

Erwin took a deep breath before he crawled over Levi, arms beside his head and positioned between his legs. Levi raised an eyebrow at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Have I ever told you how much I like you here?”

Erwin gulped. “You might have mentioned it.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Only a lot.”

Levi barked a laughed and nuzzled his face into the bigger mans neck, inhaling. Erwin’s cologne made his stomach flutter. “It’s okay. Me too.”

Erwin had a hard time believing it.

Levi kissed him hard, trying to coax him into not worrying. Erwin returned the enthusiasm. The more Levi ran his hands over him the more confident he became, until he was pushing his hands up Levi’s shirt and tweaking his nipples. He rolled the nubs between his fingers drinking in the small noises Levi made. He had always been particular vocal when they made out, but this was different. He sounded different. The brunet gasped and arched into the touch. His fingers tightened in his boyfriends hair. Erwin kissed down his neck, stopping to nip at his adams apple making him squirm. He sucked at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and knew Levi would probably give him crap for it after all of this but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He wanted to mark him up, in plain sight if he thought he could get away with it. Erwin wanted everyone to know what had happened and who belonged to who.

Levi rutted up against him, “F-Fuck. Get on with it.”

It wasn’t until Erwin got Levi completely naked that he believed him when he said he was nervous. The brunet was blushing, closing his legs slightly and dropped his arms until they covered his chest. Erwin nudged his nose with his trying to help him calm down.

And that’s when a thought struck him.

“Levi? Are you a virgin?”

Levi’s blush deepened, “What, why?”

“You know why.”

“...Yeah.”

“Okay,” and Erwin left it at that, not wanting to embarrass Levi any further.

Levi squirmed underneath him as Erwin kissed down his body. His mouth worshipped every ounce of skin he came across, licking and sucking hickies into the skin and running his hands where his mouth wasn’t touching. Levi threw an arm over his face. He yelped, slapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment when Erwin took him into his mouth. He watched him wide eyed as he took him deeper. When Erwin swallowed around him he forgot how to breath, throwing his head back and keening.

Erwin pulled away, “You have lube?”

“T-The drawer,” Levi stuttered. “There’s condoms there too. I don’t know if they’re you’re size…”

“I have one in my wallet,” Erwin kissed his temple, reaching over and digging out the lube.

“Take your clothes off too,” Levi commanded.

Erwin looked down, frowning when he realized he was in fact still fully clothed. He had been too focused on Levi to really notice. He moved from the bed and quickly shucked off his pants and underwear, pulling his shirt over his head. His cock bobbed slightly.

Levi paled a little, “Holy fuck, you’re huge.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin winced.

“No, its just,” Levi shook his head. “Forget it, get over here.”

Erwin crawled back to him and pulled at his legs until Levi was in a position for Erwin to do what he wanted. He poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers before rubbing them gently over Levi’s hole. He watched him carefully as he pushed a finger in, but when it went in without much resistence he added another vaguely wondering why he was accepting him so easily.

He has a vibrator, right.

The third finger was a bit of a stretch. Erwin watched it slide in, carefully moving his fingers around and stretching them. Levi panted underneath him. He reached up to link his arms behind the blond’s neck. Erwin fingered him slowly, amazed at how tight he was, wondering how the fuck he was going to get his cock in there without coming right away. He crooked his fingers and jumped when Levi yelped suddenly, clenching down on him hard. Erwin looked up at him curiously.

“Again,” Levi panted. “Do that again.”

It took a few seconds for Erwin to process what had happened, “Oh, thats your-.”

Levi interrupted him before he could finish. “Shut up and do it again.”

Erwin twisted his fingers in him, quickly finding the spot again and rubbing against it. Levi’s legs shook and he threw back his head. Erwin could only watch enchanted. Maybe if he rubbed a little harder….

Levi practically screamed.

“C-condom,” Levi panted. “Now. I need you now.”

Erwin didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets before reaching for his discarded pants to rifle through his wallet. Erwin rolled on the condom he found, reaching for the lube again to slather it on his length. He turned towards levi, rolling him onto his stomach and knees.  
“I want to see you,” Levi complained.

“Trust me,” Erwin said, “It’ll be easier on you like this. I’ll flip you over when you’re ready, okay?”

Levi grunted in annoyance but didn’t argue it.

Erwin squeezed more lube onto Levi’s hole, just in case, before he pressed in. The resistance was incredible, Levi’s body refusing to let him in. It took a couple minutes of quiet murmering for Levi to relax and a gentle hand on his hip before he was able to press in. The head of his cock slipped in and both boys gasped, Erwins hand tightening on Levi’s hip and Levi’s own tangling in the sheets. Erwin slid in deep with more ease and Levi squeezed tightly around him making him curse.

“F-Fuck, I knew you were b-big but...” Levi stuttered. “Shit, don’t move, s-shit.”

“Does it hurt?” Erwin asked worriedly. “I can take it out. We can wait.”

“Don’t you dare,” Levi hissed, reaching around to grasp at his waist as if he could possible keep him from pulling away. “It’s j-just a lot. Just give me a minute.”

Erwin ran a hand up Levi’s spine and with a strained voice said, “Take all the time you need.”

It took a couple minutes before Levi was able to relax around him, and he looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. Erwin started out slow scared that he might break him if he went to fast. It wasn’t long before Levi was begging him to go faster though. Erwin couldn’t refuse. He leaned over his back and kissed up his spine. Levi shook against him, moaning and crying out his name when he thrust in rougher than he meant to. Erwin took it as a sign it was okay though, and did it again.

“I want to see you,” Levi begged. “Please, please, I need to see you.”

Erwin turned Levi around and hooked his legs around his waist. He thrust in particularly deep and swore Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head. The smaller boy was shaking beneath him. Everytime he pushed in his fingers clawed at his back. He was so incredibly tight and hot around him and Erwin wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, or how he even lasted as long as he was. He angled his hips, trying to find the right spot so that maybe he could get Levi off before he lost it himself.

“Oh my god,” Levi cursed, a hand flying up to grip at the bed frame. “Oh my god, right there.”

Erwin pounded into him, Levi practically singing with each rough thrust. He couldn’t bring himself to stop or slow down, didn’t really want to. He was so focused on getting Levi off, on making him feel good. He wanted to see his face screw up the way it did when Erwin thrusted right. He leaned over him, hooking his arms under and around Levi’s shoulders to keep him anchored so he could thrust faster and harder. Tears leaked from Levi’s eyes but he kept begging that Erwin didn’t stop, that he was almost there.

Levi came with a scream, dragging his nails down Erwins back and shaking. Erwin cursed and gripped the sheets tightly as the spasms around his cock quickly had him cumming too. He panted, dipping his head into Levi’s neck and trying to remember how to think. They stayed locked like that trying to catch their breaths.

“I,” Levi paused, panting. “Um, I need to take a shower.”

Erwin pulled out of him slowly, wincing when Levi tightened up on his over sensitive cock. Levi quickly rolled off the bed. He stood up to walk and then winced, falling to his knees.

“Fuck,” he cursed, glaring up at Erwin. “I can’t.... Erwin my legs aren’t working.”

Erwin laughed and picked him up. Levi immediately clung to him as he carried him to the bathroom. “I’m going to take that as a good sign.”

“Don’t drop me, I might actually die.”


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write masturbation idk man idk
> 
> Warnings - Dirty talk

It wasn’t often that Erwin was sent away on business trips, but for every time he did Levi found himself hating how big their house was. The kitchen was too spacy, what the fuck was up with all the rooms, and did a bathroom really have to be at least twice the size of his bedroom growing up? Even all the pillows of the living room couches were getting to him. Who needs all those pillows? Not him. At least not when he’s alone.

Erwin was going to be gone a full two weeks. Levi didn’t know how he was going to survive. He jerked off this morning, watched the newest recorded episode of his current obsession, ate almost all the chips in their kitchen, and now he had nothing to do.

It was only one in the afternoon.

So, with nothing else to do, he curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

**  
  
  
**

Levi woke up to his phone screaming at him, the ringtone he had set for Erwin immediately getting him up and rushing to swipe answer. Erwin’s panting breath was the first thing he heard in his ear.

“You’re jacking off,” Levi muttered, not really asking. Erwin moaned on the other side of the speaker and Levi felt his pants stirring.

“Fuck,” Erwin moaned. “You alone?”

“Of course.” The only friends he had went on the same business trip as Erwin. Just the thought had him feeling lonelier than he was earlier.

“How long can you talk?”

“For this?” Levi pretended to think. “As long as you want. What brought this on?”

“Went out drinking,” Erwin groaned. “You know how I get.”

“Insatiable, yes.” He popped the fly of his pants, pulling his soft cock out. He stroked it softly.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Levi smiled softly, “You only left yesterday, it hasn’t been that long.”

“It’s been long enough. I hardly know how to get the simple things done without you there. Fuck, Levi, I’m close.”

“Stop touching yourself then,” the brunet commanded. “I’m not even hard yet.”

Erwin groaned with disappointment. “Fuck. Fine. I can fix that you know.”

Levi raised a thin eyebrow, “Can you now?”

“If I were there I’d be kissing up your thighs, I know you love it. I’d mark you up nice and pretty until you’re squirming.”

Levi tweaked his nipple at that, moaning softly enough that the speaker couldn’t pick it up.

“I’d suck your cock slowly, so softly you’d be thrusting into my mouth begging me for more. I wouldn’t though. I’d pin your hips down to keep you from moving and take my mouth off your cock.”

Levi moaned and grabbed his half hard cock, stroking it with Erwin’s words. “Fuck, I need you.”

Erwin continued like he hadn’t heard him, “I’d open you up on my fingers, slowly. I’d only use three though, I know you love the stretch of my cock. I’d fuck you with my fingers until you were begging me to let you cum. I’d get you right on the edge before pulling out.”

“E-Erwin.”

“Are you going to let me touch myself now?” He made the question sound almost innocent.

“Yes, g-go ahead,” Levi stuttered, hips shaking. He kept his hand slow though wanting to work himself up.

Erwin groaned, “Shit. I’d fuck you slowly. You’d shake for me and beg me to go faster but I wouldn’t. I’d work you up and up until you wouldn’t be able to think.”

Levi moved his hand faster, moaning a little louder. “I’m almost there.”

“Me too,” Erwin paused to moan, taking a minute before he was able to continue. “I’d grab your cock and jack you off slowly, make you beg for me. And right when you’re cumming I’ll fuck you like you wanted me to. I’d pound into you until you were screaming because you’re too over sensitive.” Levi whined into his hand. “I’d keep going until you were hard again and crying because its too much. I wouldn’t let you cum again until I had. I’d shoot deep inside of you. I’d flip you over and lick you until you were shaking. You’d beg for me to touch your cock but I wouldn’t. Instead I’d finger you all over again, hard and fast.”

“I-fuck,” Levi keened. “I’m coming.”

He didn’t hear was Erwin said after that. He closed his eyes tight and moaned loudly, pumping his hips and forgetting how to breathe.

When he finally stopped moving his hand he heard Erwin ask softly, “You okay, Levi?”

“Yeah,” he took a shaky breath. “Fuck, yeah I’m great.”

“Good.”

“Did you come to?”

“Right when you did.”

Levi smiled softly, “That’s good.”

“It’s late here, Levi. I better get going to bed. I’ll call you again tomorrow and we can have an actual conversation then. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Levi closed his phone with a sigh, staring at the cum pooling on his stomach. He ran a finger through it and grimaced. Now the big house wasn’t the only problem, he had to take a shower now too.

Erwin had better get home soon. Levi didn’t think he could handle much more of this.


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to get out I suck (pun not intended)  
> Warnings - Face fucking, messy, Erwin is just a huge pervert idk

“Relax, Levi. You’re doing so well.”

Levi moaned softly, relaxing his throat to take more and more of Erwin’s cock. His head was bent over the edge of the bed and his jaw ached with strain of taking Erwin.It was hot and heavy and deliriously huge in his mouth. He gagged and coughed trying to keep his gag reflex at bay because he needed this. He needed the way he couldn’t breathe around Erwin’s length and how long it took for him to adjust. It made him feel right, like even after all the deaths in his line of work he was still doing okay. If he could make Erwin proud in any way he could he would.

“Almost there,” Erwin’s voice was strained. Sweat dripped down his temples as he held Levi’s head in his hands. He wanted to shove himself in, to take him and fuck his throat raw, but his smaller boyfriend would actually skin him alive if he did that. So he went slow, gently pushing in before pulling back for Levi to breathe before pushing in just a little farther.

Levi’s fingers scrambled at the back of Erwin’s thighs, clinging to him as he whined.

With one last thrust Erwin let out a heavy breath. Levi swallowed around him desperately, wanting him to move. He wanted him to use him.

“Christ,” Erwin ran a hand over Levi’s neck captivated by the way it bulged slightly.

He started moving, slowly, occasionally pulling out to let Levi breath for a moment before pushing himself back in. Levi took it. His hand wrapped around his own cock and he started to jerk himself off to the pace Erwin was fucking his mouth. Spit and precum had his face messy but as horny and desperate as he was he couldn’t bring himself to care. Tears squeezed past his tightly shut eyes and his nose was full of snot. He was a complete mess, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’m going to cum, Levi,” Erwin said, and Levi took everything he gave him. He sucked him hard and swallowed around him moaning when he felt his cum splashing around his throat. When Erwin finally pulled himself out Levi shouted and tensed, fisting his cock harder as he came. Erwin ran his fingers through his hair as he watched, before leaning forward and licking at Levi’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Levi rasped. “Erwin?”

Erwin didn’t say anything, just finished licking up the come that spilled from Levi’s dick before standing straight. He knelt down and kissed Levi hard, pushing his own cum into his mouth. Levi only moaned and tangled his fingers in his hair as he swallowed.

“Shit,” Erwin muttered as he pulled away. “You’re so good.”

Levi smirked, twisting around so he could get off the bed and grabbing Erwin’s discarded shirt to wipe off his face. He saw Erwin’s face twist in disgust at that and grinned, tossing the ruined shirt at his face.

“You going to be okay, Levi?” Erwin asked.

Levi couldn’t find an answer, choosing instead to lean into his commanders chest with a sigh. Erwin ran his fingers through dark hair and wrapped his other hand around his small waist.

“Do you need to keep going?”

“Can you handle it old man?”

Erwin only smiled. “I can handle anything you choose to throw at me.”


End file.
